Stay with Me
by The Awesome Frost Ninja
Summary: Hinata receives a scholarship to go to a prestigious school and a guaranteed place on their stronger volleyball team and Kageyama isn't too happy about it. After an argument between the two what will Hinata choose? And why is Kageyama so upset about it? Oneshot! KageHina


**I do not own 'Haikyuu'**

**A/N: I just wanna say that I don't normally ship pairings, but holy rainbows, I actually ship KageHina, but seriously, I don't normally ship pairings, but I swear these two are so hella gay that it's not even funny. I mean just some of the stuff they say in the anime and manga, at first I was like "Yay! Friendship!" But then it slowly escalated to "...Yeah uh...that's gay.", regardless, canon or not, their relationship sure is an interesting one that I love to see. Ok I should probably stop ranting about all this :) Ok, onward to the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

They had arguments before but this time it was different. Everybody just stood back as the argument was getting heated, it was all going so fast no one could really do anything about it. Tsukishima was actually enjoying it in his own way, but only because of the idiocy coming from Kageyama and Hinata.

What started the whole mess was what happened that morning. Hinata didn't know how it was possible and he didn't believe it when he received the formal envelope. It was given to him by the Takeda when he just got into class before his first lesson, Takeda had told him that he was given it from a third-year from another school the day before. Of course he was surprised to receive the envelope, but he was in for a bigger surprise for what was in the envelope.

It was an offer of completely payed scholarship to a highly prestigious school, Omoshiroi Academy. And on top of that he was also offered a place on their volleyball team. Their team was known to be stronger than Karasuno, but still weaker than Nekoma. They weren't as popular as the highest teams, but they were known well enough. The captain of their team had written in a separate letter that they had been watching Hinata for a while and they thought he would make a great asset for their volleyball team, but it also said that he would have to make the decision within the week.

Hinata was so thrown off guard with the proposal that he thought he was going to pass out from his head spinning. Hinata couldn't focus on his work, all he did was think about the offer. He would've liked to say that he didn't consider it, but it was a fully paid scholarship so he would essentially be going there for free and his parents had wanted to him to go there, but he chose differently in his entrance exam.

_'No!'_ Hinata thought. He couldn't just leave his team just because he was offered to go to a better school. But he honestly knew that he didn't even know what to think. Hinata spent the rest of the day fretting until volleyball practice. As he walked in he saw everyone he was suddenly filled with an anxiety that completely fuelled him.

* * *

Hinata didn't know how to tell them or rather it was more that he decided if he should even tell them all together. If he did tell them that would give the impression that he was considering it, (which he kind of was in a conflicting way). And if he continued to not say anything and if they found out later on, they would think he was hiding it so he could accept it in secret. Either way he was stuck in a tight situation.

"Hinata!"

Snapping out of his thoughts from the yell it gave him enough time to realise that the ball was flew straight past him. Hinata suddenly felt the sinking feeling of impending doom as Kageyama came stomping toward him.

"You dumbass Hinata! The ball was coming straight to you and you weren't even paying attention!" Kageyama looked like he was emitting steam, he was so enraged.

"I'm sorry. I'll try better next time." Hinata uncharacteristically didn't bite back and he had apologized in an almost sad tone. It didn't go unnoticed. Kageyama's eyes squinted and his face even slightly softened as he knew something was off with Hinata. Somehow it was a silent agreement among the team to question Hinata about it after practice.

The rest of practice went smoother after that, but Hinata was quiet. Not completely, but he was quiet enough to make them know something was wrong. Kageyama had known from the beginning of that day that something had to be wrong. Even though Hinata and Kageyama didn't share a class, Hinata would always come to see between classes and break times, even if it was just for a minute Hinata always made the effort to hangout, talk, or even just wave to Kageyama, but earlier that day there was no, _"Hey Kageyama! Let's eat lunch together!"_ or _"Hey Kageyama, want to practice!"_ or even, _"Do you know how to do this equation?"_

It annoyed Kageyama that Hinata didn't speak to him and he didn't really know why. _'Stupid Hinata'_

They were all in the locker room beside Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, they weren't finished cleaning.

Hinata just stared at the envelope which sat on his jacket. He had to say something to them.

"Oi Hinata, what's that? A love letter?" Before Hinata could react, Tanaka had snatched the envelope from Hinata's locker. With 'Hinata' and 'love letter' automatically made the team turn around, but none of them turned around quicker than Kageyama.

"Hey! Give it back!" Hinata tried to grab it back, but Tanaka effortless evaded Hinata's reach.

"Oh c'mon Hinata! If you received a love letter, as your senpai you should have-…" Tanaka trailed off midsentence and stared at the letter. The expression Tanaka had screamed of shock. Hinata froze and knew he was in trouble now. This immediately sparked the team's interest.

"This has to be a joke, right? Hinata?" Tanaka scoffed in disbelief. He couldn't believe it.

Hinata looked to the ground, he couldn't bring himself to meet the gazes of his teammates and he felt their eyes burning right through him. Hinata felt a lump grow in his throat as he shook his head, "No. It's real. Takeda-sensei gave it to me this morning."

Daichi and Sugawara went over to Tanaka and peered over at the letter. They now had the same shocked expression that matched Tanaka's.

"You received a scholarship from Omoshiroi Academy?" The captain half asked and announced.

"What!?" Nishinoya exclaimed. Asahi gasped, whilst Tsukishima was in a silent surprise. Kageyama on the other hand was just silent as his eyes just widened.

"They're giving me a week to decide." Hinata slowly tried to look back up to them, he immediately failed as he saw a glimpse of their faces.

"Shōyō! You can't actually be considering this!" Nishinoya frantically stated.

Hinata remained silent. He couldn't bring himself to say an answer because he truly didn't know himself.

Suddenly someone hissed, "That's pathetic!" Hinata instinctively looked up as a dark atmosphere began to crawl around the locker room. Kageyama began walking toward him.

"You see a way out and you're just going to take it!?" Kageyama was angry, he was angrier than he had been in a long time. They were now in arm's length of each other.

"No it's not like that!" Hinata tried to defend, he wasn't going to let Kageyama misunderstand, especially since it was him of all people that thought that he was.

"So you're saying that you're not considering it?" Kageyama wanted the answer.

"I-I don't know." He was trying to be honest, but that just made Kageyama yell at him louder.

"That's not an answer! It's either a yes or a no!"

"I need time to think about it." He just needed to let the information sink in and let the shock factor go away before he could think straight again.

"What is there to think about? If you're considering this then what are you doing here! If you're just going to take the easy way out and leave, then you don't deserve to be here!"

That's just what made Hinata snap. He couldn't take it anymore. Hinata swiftly grabbed his jacket and ran.

"Shōyō!" Nishinoya attempted to run after him, but Asahi put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Hinata needed to be alone and what Kageyama had said didn't help.

"Kageyama you little-" Before Tanaka could finish Kageyama angrily grunted and stormed out. Daichi had to sit Tanaka down before Tanaka unleashed a fury and chased after Kageyama. The argument had escalated so quickly and it seemed to last as long as three blinks. Daichi knew he probably should've stepped in, but they were all just awestricken that they were all frozen. Tsukishima on the other hand just seemed to enjoy the show.

They all understood why Kageyama had yelled at him, but they didn't necessarily agree with his method of doing. Kageyama was just scared that Hinata was going to leave, but he didn't know how to show he cared so it came out as anger. Daichi and Sugawara both agreed that by tomorrow they would find Kageyama and get him to apologize to Hinata.

* * *

Kageyama couldn't sleep that night. His mind floated with questions. How could that dumbass Hinata even be offered such a thing? Why wasn't he offered one? Why only Hinata? Hinata was dumb and wasn't good at much despite spiking….ok, he knew that one was a lie, but wouldn't they want the combo that he and Hinata could do? How could Hinata even consider leaving him-the team! He meant the team. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. Why Hinata? Yes he hard qualities like loyalty and determination, and not to mention that he always had a large smile always plastered on his adorable- wait, what?

Kageyama shook his head and then suddenly remembered Yamaguchi and Ennoshita's words as he was on his way out after he had yelled at Hinata.

_"What was his rush?" Yamaguchi wondered._

_Ennoshita shrugged, "I don't know, but was it just me or was Hinata crying?"_

Kageyama shook his head. And rolled his head more into his pillow, did he really make Hinata cry? Wait. Why was he worrying about this so much?

"You dumbass Hinata." He muttered into his pillow.

* * *

"Daichi-san. Suga-san. Have you seen Hinata?" Kageyama asked. It was their lunch break and they were honestly thrown off guard, they were on their way to lecture him, but he managed to find them. It was awfully convenient.

"Why do you want to know?" Daichi inquired. He and Sugawara didn't actually know where Hinata was, but they wanted to know his intentions.

"What I said yesterday was uncalled for, I wanted to apologize to him. But I can't find him." Daichi and Sugawara just stared at him. Kageyama wanted to apologize and he had realised on his own that it was a step too far?

Daichi knew Tanaka would be disappointed because they were going to give Kageyama an ultimatum, that if he didn't apologize then he would be suspended from the club until he did. But he was already attempting to apologize to their surprise. They knew that Kageyama would've had to swallow a lot of his pride to admit that he was wrong, Hinata must've been his only exception.

"We haven't seen him, sorry." Sugawara admitted.

Kageyama let out a breath of both frustration and disappointment. He had tried to look for him all day, but he was unsuccessful. He even asked around Hinata's class if they had seen him, most of them said they didn't know where he went, one girl had even said that the last time she saw Hinata he looked upset about something. A spike of guilt shot through Kageyama when he heard that.

The end of lunch break suddenly started to go off. "Just apologize to him at practice today, we'll see you later."

Kageyama nodded at his captain's suggestion and his made his way back to class.

"Where is he?" Nishinoya was voicing his impatience. Hinata was always there on time.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry." Asahi tried to reassure. Nishinoya.

Sugawara nodded, "He could just be in the bathroom, or with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi."

"Let's just hope Kageyama didn't scare him off." Tanaka looked to Kageyama who just stared back at them. They all knew that it would take more than harsh words from Kageyama to keep Hinata away, but the question was where was he?

"Scare him off? Well I hope not." In the moment Takeda chuckled as he walked into the gym.

"Take-san, why are you here?" Tanaka asked.

"Hinata-kun told me to tell you that he isn't going to be at practice today."

"Did he tell you why?" Daichi questioned, the whole team held their breath, with the exception of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"He said he needed to finish up his business with Omoshiroi Academy."

Kageyama became stone in that moment.

"Does that mean he's doing what I think he is?" Tanaka asked as panic began to leak into his voice.

"Dammit!" Kageyama hissed to himself. This was his entire fault, he drove Hinata away. And now that dumbass was making this decision because that's what Kageyama drove him to.

"Where are you going!?" Sugawara's voice managed to halt Kageyama before he could throw himself out the door.

"This is my fault, so I need to go and stop him."

Daichi smiled with determination. "He's our teammate too, if we're going to stop him, we're going to do it together."

The whole team agreed with Daichi. Asahi hadn't known Hinata for long, but Hinata was beginning to grow on him. And even though Tsukishima wasn't particularly fond of either Hinata or Kageyama, he agreed with Daichi. He was their teammate and they weren't going down without a fight.

The next thing everyone knew they were in a group running. Takeda tried to call something out to them, but they were all already gone.

* * *

"How far is it to Omoshiroi Academy?" Asahi asked as he ran hard. They were all bolting down the walk paths that luckily had little to no people on them.

"If we keep up this pace, we should make it there in ten minutes." Sugawara answered back.

"Let's make it five." Kageyama sped up forcing the others to catch up with him because Kageyama didn't know where he was going.

By the time everyone got there they were all collapsed on the ground panting for air. They were built for volleyball not long distance sprints.

"What are you all doing here?" Hinata seemed to pop out of nowhere and he stared at them as they all looked like they were dying.

Nishinoya regained a new found energy and he leapt up, "We've come to stop you."

"Eh?"

"Hinata. I'm sorry for what I said the yesterday. I was out of place." Kageyama bowed as he apologized to Hinata, the desperation in his voice was noticed to Hinata.

Hinata just stared at Kageyama as if he were possessed. Kageyama never apologized to him like that before.

"You did have a point. It helped me make up my mind."

Kageyama straightened up as Asahi was the one to ask, "What have you already..?"

"Made the decision? Yes." Hinata replied back so casually as if it wasn't a big deal.

They were too late. Hinata had already accepted the scholarship. Was it all for nothing?

"What happened to us being the dynamic duo? So you're saying that was all meaningless?"

"What? Kageyama-"

Daichi than was the one to cut in. "All I will say is that while I don't necessarily agree with your decision, the choice was yours and I respect that."

Nishinoya had to look away, why did Hinata make such a rash decision in such a short amount of time. Asahi and Ennoshita were both slightly disappointed in their own ways. On the other hand, Tanaka just kept muttering inaudible things under his breath.

It was always hard for Kageyama to say how he felt, but he decided that this could be his last chance to say something so he had no other choice.

"Hinata. I hate that now we're on opposing sides again, I thought we were going to be teammates for longer than what we had, but I guess that time is up. You were one of the best teammates I've ever had, and I will never forget what you helped teach me. So…..thank you for everything." Kageyama barely managed to get out those words, he couldn't even look at Hinata.

Hinata didn't know what to say to that, he just blushed in a deep rose colour. The rest of the team didn't know how to react to that either. Tsukishima was so surprised that the king was saying things like that. It was even more proof on a theory he was working.

"I declined."

Kageyama's head shot back up, "What?"

Hinata still wide-eyed from what Kageyama said, he repeated, "The scholarship, I declined the offer."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, half with relief and the other with an utter shock.

"I thought about what Kageyama said and even though it was mean, it just made me realise that I had already made up my mind. I was never going to leave."

"So you're not leaving?" Kageyama was now emitting is well known dark aura. "You didn't think to tell me before I said all that!?" He grabbed Hinata by his shirt as his face was flushing into a insanely deep shade of red.

Hinata tried to explain, "I tried but you all didn't let me finish talking!" Kageyama immediately started flailing Hinata around from his shirt, "If you were never going to leave then why were you avoiding me today and why didn't you tell someone!?"

"I thought you were mad at me so I stayed away." There it was again, the guilt. He stopped flailing Hinata and let him go as Hinata continued,

"And I did tell someone. I told Takeda-Sensei to tell you that I won't be at practice because I wanted to formally decline."

The whole team had a sheepish look, except Tsukishima. He had actually heard Takeda yell out that Hinata was declining, but he wanted to see what would happen and he was very proud of the results, besides the fact of the running part.

"Well that would explain why he was yelling after us." Tanaka concluded as he embarrassedly laughed.

"So you all came?"

Sugawara smiled, "Of course we did, you're our teammate and we didn't want to lose you, especially Kageyama." Kageyama wouldn't look at Hinata, he was far too embarrassed.

Hinata felt tears of gratitude starting to fill his eyes. This was his team, and in that moment, he knew he would never doubt that again. He quickly wiped his eyes.

"Thank you everyone, I'm sorry for making you worry."

* * *

**~*Fluffy Epilogue*~**

And after that, everything returned to normal….Except for Kageyama and Hinata. They couldn't even look each other in the eye for the rest of that afternoon, the whole team had gone back to training and Hinata went back to join them.

Hinata hoped that it would be normal between him and Kageyama by the next day, but that was to no avail.

Kageyama had tried to call out to him that morning, but Hinata found himself bolting away quicker than lightening itself. If Hinata wanted to be honest with himself, then it was because he couldn't get what Kageyama had said to him out of his head, the scene kept replaying in his mind endlessly.

Hinata remembered that he felt his cheeks turn pink as Kageyama said that. He was flattered to get such a compliment from Kageyama, he looked up to him...well because of their height difference that was true, but more in a role model sense. But he also remembered that it almost made his heart skip a beat. Was it possible that he liked Kageyama?

He shook his head and he brought his knees to his chest. During his lunch break he sat by himself behind a building in hopes that Kageyama wouldn't find him. Kageyama found him within a few minutes. Hinata didn't dare to move as Kageyama sat next to him.

"So…." Hinata began, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kageyama heavily sighed and then exhaled deeply, "What I'm about to say just stays between us, ok?"

Hinata didn't look at Kageyama but he nodded.

Kageyama continued, "I meant what I said."

Hinata turned and looked to Kageyama. He wasn't looking back to Hinata, but Kageyama had a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"Kageyama."

Kageyama slowly looked back at the big brown eyes that were staring back at him. Had Hinata always been so cute?

"This all stays between us right?"

"…Yes."

"…..Is it true that you were really worried?" Hinata was turning pink as Kageyama looked to him with confusion and interest.

Since Hinata had always been an oblivious idiot, Kageyama decided to be blunt "Yes."

Hinata wasn't expecting such a direct answer, he had to look away from Kageyama's face that was only inches away from his. Nervousness suddenly took over Hinata's voice, "W-w-well if our situations were reversed I would've probably worried a lot too. We're teammates after all."

"Is that all you think?"

Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama with confusion, but the next thing Hinata knew is that Kageyama had a hand on his shoulder and he kissed Hinata on the lips. It was short, but sweet peck on the lips. Hinata turned into a shade of red that matched that to a boiled lobster. Kageyama wasn't blushing as fiercely, but as he pulled away it went another shade darker.

Hinata just threw himself back and he scattered to his feet to stand after he finally realised what had happened, "W-W-W-WHAT W-W-WAS THAT!?" His back was turned to Kageyama. "D-d-d-did y-you just kiss me?!" He held a hand to his lips. That was his first kiss. Kageyama had just stolen his first kiss, "N-n-not that I...I m-mean..." Hinata couldn't find the right words.

Kageyama stood to his feet with his voice sounding strangely calm and gentle, "I can't stand the thought of you leaving my side. It drives me insane. And just the thought of you being on another team and going to another school...away from me..."

Kageyama put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, which made Hinata flinch.

"I want it to be you and me against the world, to become the strongest duo together." He then pushed Hinata's head into his chest and with his other hand he wrapped it around Hinata. He could hear Kageyama's heartbeat. It was beating as fast as his own.

"Will you remain by my side?" Kageyama asked as he subconsciously held Hinata closer to him. Hinata and Kageyama blushed hard.

Hinata weakly brought his arms up and returned to hug as he answered Kageyama's question. "Y-yes."

And together was where they would stay.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know that epilogue was totally so OC (along with a lot of the story :P) but hey! I tried :P And I wanted to write something cute in the end, and besides this is my first Haikyuu and pairing fluff fanfic ever. Oh and Fun fact "Omoshiroi" means interesting in Japanese just for those who don't know Japanese :)**

**So what do you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you fangirl/boy out? Let me know! Please Review ;)**


End file.
